Plant in the oven
by Cassia Baggins
Summary: Summer inside


Plant in the oven: Part 1 of Family Stuff

Description: AU. Take place 12 years after the Audrey II incident and Seymour's little cousin Claudia is pregnant. This is a play my friends and I did for our end of the year Drama project

Disclaimer: I do not own little shop of Horrors. Claudia and Trevor are my ocs.

Scene 1: Claudia and Trevor's house

Trevor: (Sitting on the couch when Claudia runs up to him)

Claudia: Trevor, Trevor Guess what? I'm pregnant!

Trevor: (stares at Claudia for a minute) You're messing with me right?

Claudia: (frowns and stares at him for a second before slapping him)

Scene 2: Seymour and Audrey's house

Claudia: (sitting at her cousins on the couch as Audrey dries her tears) … And he say "You're messing with me right?" like I was faking it. I thought he would be happy. But no! The first thing that comes to his mind is "she's gotta be joking"

Audrey: If your cousin did that I probably would've has his ass.

*Outside*'

Trevor: (talking to a very pissed Seymour) I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS A JOKE!

Seymour: If I did that to Audrey she probably would've had my ass

Scene three: Claudia and Trevor's house

Trevor: Aww come on Claudia you know I didn't mean what I said. I only said that cause.. when we were growing up we played pranks on each other all the time, so when you said you were pregnant I thought you were getting me back for the rubber tarantula in the shower that one time

Claudia: If I want to get back at you for that, I would have made up a baby

Trevor: And now I know that and I'm REALLY sorry. But I'm really happy about the news though. Heh it'll be fun having a little boy or girl running around the house.

Claudia: *looks at him and her frown goes to a smile and she sighs) I can't stay mad at you

Trevor: See this is nice. No more yelling just niceness! Now let's celebrate with a pregnancy pizza

Scene 4: 8 weeks later at the doctors

Doctor: Well everything looks good no problems what so ever. I'll see you again in three weeks. Oh and…before I forget. Would you two like to know what you're having? It's better to ask since some couples like to wait and see.

Trevor and Claudia: (exchange a glance)

Claudia: We've been talking about it lately and… yes we would like to know what we're having

Doctor: Alrighty then, they're both boys

Trevor: YYEEEESSS!

Trevor and Claudia: Wait…both?

Doctor: Heh, heh, yup it's twin! Surprise!

Claudia: You're messing with me right?

Trevor: ….. (faints)

Scene 5: The next day: Dinner at Seymour and Audrey's

Audrey: (talking to Claudia) So how was your trip to the doctor's yesterday

Claudia: It was…interesting

Audrey: Oh really? So what are you guys having?

Claudia: We're having twin boys.

Audrey: Are you serious?

Claudia: Heh,heh. Yup

Audrey: Wow talking about the new Liddell brothers. Congratulations Claudia!

Seymour: So what are you and Claudia having?

Trevor: (at the grill) I don't know a burger I guess.

Seymour: I meant baby wise.

Trevor: Oh! We're having twins….twin boys.

Seymour: Pfffffff (burst into a laughing fit before wiping his eyes) Congratualtions

Trevor: I hate you.

Scene 6: Claudia and Trevor's house

(flashback)

Mrs. Liddell: YOU KIDS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY! JUST WATCH ONE OF YOU WILL HAVE TWINS SOMEDAY!

Claudia: (jumping on the couch) Wheee!

Trevor: (shooting peas at the cat) Bang bang! (giggles)

(End of flashback)

Trevor: Wow she was right?

Claudia: Do we have any cookies?

Scene 7: A few months later-hospital

Claudia:_;;;

Trevor: *running up* Don't worry Claudia. I'm here. Everything will be all right. I'll be in the room with you!

Claudia: (extremely pissed) YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! DO ME A FAVOR AND STAY IN THE WAITING ROOM! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!

Trevor: 0.0

Nurse: Don't worry they all say that.

Scene 8: Dream

Claudia: (moan,huff,puff, other labor noises)

Trevor: You're almost there Claudia, just breathe

Babies: WAHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHH!

Unknown voice: Congratulation-

Trevor: (turns nad comes fact to face with Audry II)

Audrey II: To me! (enter evil laughs here)

Trevor: (begins screaming even as Seymour wakes him up, huff) Wow, what a horrible like I've been in this hospital forever. (look as Seymour to see a coffee stain on his shirt) Was that coffee for me?

Seymour: Yes.

Scene 9: Meet the family boys

Claudia: (holding her osns) They're so cute. Look at they're curly hair

Trevor: Yeah I guess straight hair skips a generation or two

Claudia: (giggles) Yeah

Trevor: See all that wasn't so bad, was it?

Claudia: Wasn't so bad?...Wasn't so bad?

Trevor: 0_0;;;

(In the waiting room)

Claudia: WASN'T SO BAD?

Seymour: Are we sure it's safe to go in there?

(Later-in the hospital room)

Audrey and Claudia: ( having girly talk cooing over the babies)

Seymour: Congratulations, Trevor

Trevor: Thanks ,Seymour

Seymour: So when are your mom and dad coming to see the babies?

Trevor: I'll probably pick them up this weekend let them spend a few days at the house

Seymour: Ah. Oh. (pull something out) Here I got a little something for the occasion. (hold out cigar)

Trevor: Uhh. I don't smoke

Seymour: Don't worry it's chocolate

Trevor: Oh (takes it) Everything in my life is perfect now. I married my high-school sweetheart, I have twin boys and I got a chocolate cigar. Things can only get better from here!

Claude and Terrance: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Welcome to the world little

Terrance Peter Liddell

And

Claude Seymour Liddell

Please let me know if you wnat me to continue these series


End file.
